


you're like the sun, you make me young

by dinosaurism



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bisexual Argo Keene, Campaign: Graduation (The Adventure Zone), Fitzroy is Graysexual, Friends to Lovers, Graysexual Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, High Sex, Homoromantic Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, M/M, Marijuana, Mention of The Firbolg, graysexual character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaurism/pseuds/dinosaurism
Summary: in which fitzroy maplecourt gets high for the first time and argo keene helps him in more ways than one.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	you're like the sun, you make me young

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to experiment a bit with my writing which is why this week its high babes and slight smut time for all of you horny maplekeene bastards. ive never been good with writing mature stuff so please forgive me if this is horrible! oh and fitz is graysexual in this :0 ALSO! ive decided to take a bit of a break from writing rn just from lack of motivation and my mental health, i’ll probably start writing again either late in december or in january <3   
> tw: some sexual content, drug use  
> title from softcore by the neighbourhood!

Argo Keene was a pretty big fan of weed. He didn’t like it because he thought it was cool, or it would suddenly boost up his popularity status on campus. He was already extroverted enough to be comfortable with other people. He just liked the feeling he got when he was high. Everything, all the stress bunched up in his body or the anxious thoughts racing through his brain, would all sort of just melt away like liquid gold. 

He wouldn’t necessarily call himself a stoner but he’d hit a joint or bake himself some edibles at least once a week. On weekends, it depended whether he’d go to a party on Friday night and wake up the next morning in a bed that wasn’t his with a splitting headache and a churning stomach. Was he a party animal? Maybe. He just liked to have some fun, who could blame him? He was a college student after all. What was the point in even graduating if you couldn’t get wasted after a particularly hard week of potion-making and pop quizzes on spells.

Fitzroy Maplecourt was quite the opposite. He was, not admittedly, a bit scared of weed. He didn’t know how he’d act on it. Would he be chill? Would he spill all of the things he’d never wanted to say? He didn’t know if he would lose control while under the influence and that was almost as horrifying as when he dropped his strawberry-syrup covered crepes into his cloak a few months ago. No one in the cafeteria cared but he was mortified. Nothing like an anxiety disorder to ruin the day. 

He would never turn away from a drink at a party but that was about it in the terms of intoxicants. Still, he was pretty open to try marijuana, as long as he felt comfortable and with someone he trusted. Which was why he only slightly hesitated when Argo asked if he’d like to join in on his weekly smoke session he’d be having that night while The Firbolg went out to meditate in the campus’s garden. Sure, he wasn’t completely sure what would happen, but he was ready to venture out of his comfort zone. Especially because of the week he had had that he didn’t want to talk about. 

That day went strangely fast and before the half-elf knew it, he was watching his water genasi roommate pack a few joins with weed. A weird mix of anxiety and excitement bubbled in his chest, his legs bouncing up and down at a fast pace. The open window of their dorm room blew a cold breeze against his back that made him shiver, goosebumps rippling across his pale skin. He was wearing his normal pajamas, a matching pair of a silk red robe and boxers both lined with shimmering gold. He was a bit cold but didn’t really mind. 

Argo faced him, already fidgeting slightly with his lighter that was the same color as his flowing hair, a dark navy blue. Fitzroy started at him and the joints in his other hand with curiosity. The bed intended slightly as the rogue sat next to him, handing him one. “Basically, I’m gonna ignite the end an' ye jus’ inhale, alright? Ye’ sure yer' good with this?” Fitzroy nodded, strands of caramel curls falling into his glasses. “Y-Yes Argo, I’m good.” 

He plucked the joint daintily from his fingers before trapping it in between his lips. He nodded at Argo to let him know he was ready and smoothly inhaled as the end was lit, the genasi doing the same for himself. The half-elf felt a tickle at the back of his throat once he removed the joint and blew out, a few coughs escaping him. It didn’t taste great but, hey, he just smoked weed for the first time! That must’ve been some type of accomplishment, right? Argo just giggled at his side, smoke curling from his lips. 

Fitzroy’s heart sped up a little at the sight of him. His turquoise skin practically flowed in the moonlight, dark freckles popping out against the blue. He wore just a plain white tank-top and black shorts but somehow he still looked like a model, with his chiseled face and sharp cheekbones and twinkling green eyes and handlebar mustache that twitched every time he smiled and-

“Hey, Nua to Fitz?” The barbarian blinked when Argo nudged him in the shoulder gently. He looked over and a soft smile spread across his lips, matching his. “Ye’ spaced out for a sec. Already feelin’ it?” Now that Fitzroy wasn’t so caught up in his own thoughts, he could feel his face heat up and his head start to cloud ever so slightly. But he just shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t fully feel it until later. “No, no, I’m just thinking.” He reassured, taking another inhale from the joint. The two shared a look that made Fitzroy’s ears catch aflame. It was hard to know whether or not to make out with him right then and there. But he could wait. 

And he did. Around twenty minutes later, the half-elf could definitely confirm he was high. His mouth was dry, head floaty, body heavy. He felt more calm then he had in the past few months, so relaxed he sort of felt like a rag doll. He wouldn't be surprised if his tongue would loll out to the side like a dog in the next few minutes. But Argo was there, painting his nails and keeping him grounded. It was obvious the other boy was much more experienced than him. That was okay. 

“My throat is dry,” He croaked, lips curling up into a lazy smile. Argo looked up at him, he was currently kneeling on the ground below the bed to level with Fitzroy’s hands, and nodded a little, grinning back. “Thas’ called cottonmouth, my dear. I’ll get ye’ some water.” He stated and blew on his drying nails before standing up and making his way to the kitchen. Fitzroy was almost too stoned to notice he’d just been called dear. Almost. 

His free hand wrapped around the glass of water Argo gave him once he returned and gulped it down in a quick breath, panting slightly after he swallowed. In the moonlight he could see Argo staring up at him, lips parted. In a sudden boost of confidence he barely ever felt, Fitzroy sent him a wink. He was happy to see the burst of dark blue that splattered across Argo’s face after he quickly returned his eyes to the nail polish by his side. “They should be almos’ done dryin’ soon.” He cleared his throat, blowing air on them before pushing back and standing up again. Fitzroy raised his hands to his line of vision. 

They were a pretty gold color mixed with glitter flakes. They matched the lining of his pajamas, he realized with a soft grin and shook his head a little. Apparently he must’ve said that aloud because Argo chuckled and sat next to him on the bed again. “Heh, yer’ right. Thas’ why I picked em’.” Fitzroy looked at him, slightly surprised as he wasn’t at all aware he'd just spoken his own thoughts, but didn’t have the answer to question him, just nodded a bit. They sat in silence for a moment before his ears physically perked up slightly. “We should play some music.” He suggested, though it wasn’t really a question and more of an order wrapped up in an idea. 

Argo just nodded with a smile, seemingly in high agreement as he got up from the bed and scrambled to his bed where he kneeled down and dug through the bedside drawer. He pulled out a small radio and flicked through the staticky channels. He decided on one and turned up the volume as a heavy bass and a dreamy synth began to flood through the speakers. Fitzroy didn’t know the singer but their voice was pleasant and he found himself nodding along to the beat. He watched Argo set the radio down on the drawer before standing up and reaching out his hand. “Dance with me, will ye’?” 

Fitzroy rolled his eyes but felt a blush spread across his face. He stood up and made his way over to him, having to stop for a second as the world immediately spun when he stood up. He could fully feel the high now and was trying very hard to not push himself off the ground and float away like gravity was just not a thing. He gripped Argo’s hand, gasping softly as he was quickly pulled into his chest, stumbling and almost losing his footing. “Asshole!” 

“Oops.” Argo smirked down at him, him now being the one to roll his eyes as Fitzroy glared up at him. “C’mon, ye’ know ye’ love me.” He teased softly, taking the hands of his roommate and guiding him into something like a slow dance. The half-elf huffed but knew he couldn’t argue as he let Argo interlock their fingers, his bare feet pressed against the floor as he moved along to the beat of the song. The genasi’s long hair whipped around them as they spun. 

“I-I’m glad we’re...uh-doing this. Tonight.” Fitzroy managed to get out, feeling his face heat up a tad bit. Argo quirked up an eyebrow and looked down at him, obviously urging him on to say more. Fitzroy blinked and looked down at the floor, not being able to look him in his eyes. “I’ve been stressed lately, though I’m not really comfortable explaining why, especially now. I’m just happy, I suppose? With uh-with you and all.” His words barely made sense but Argo seemed to understand and smiled quite wide, eyes shining. 

“Ya’ I get that. I’m happy too, ye’ make me very happy.” The two of them seemed to both look away from each other bashfully, holding hands and embracing as they danced with each other, hips swaying and feet moving and giggles leaving lips. Love and warmth and highness filled the room and they breathed it in like toxic gas. After a while they ended up just falling back into the bed again, legs tired from moving them around. Fitzroy nudged his arm lightly once they both sat down. 

His senses heightened, the cool breeze coming through the window felt like winter air. He reached behind himself a little and closed the window at the same time Argo reached over to close it as well. Argo ended up basically hovering over Fitzroy, their awkward position having the barbarian’s back pressed against the window sill and their faces inches apart, Argo’s muscular arm trapping him there. There was a moment before either of them moved where they just remained there, lips parted and breaths soft and eyes red and lidded, bodies close and warm. Suddenly Fitzroy felt entirely too hot even with the little clothes he wore and he wasn’t sure that was the weed talking. The need, the desire to just smash their mouths together was too strong for him to resist. 

This would’ve never happened if Fitzroy was sober. If Fitzroy felt normal he would’ve jumped up and spat out some bullshit excuse before running out of the room to have a panic attack and probably punch a wall. But he didn’t care about his anxiety right now, he didn’t care about the future and what would happen next and the consequences of kissing his best friend and his asexuality and his labels and his friends and what other people would think of him. He just didn’t give a shit. And maybe that was because he was high, or maybe it was because he was with someone who made him laugh and smile and roll his eyes, or maybe it was just because he was tired of everyone pushing their expectations of a perfect student onto him. 

Both leaned in for the kiss, meeting each other in unison, heavy music surrounding them. Fitzroy hummed happily against his lips and tilted his head to the right. He wasn’t completely new to kissing. He’d been kissed a few times, but for some reason, he actually really liked it this time. Argo’s lips were slightly cold but made his body light up like a firework. He scooted himself closer to the other and hoisted himself up on his lap so he was now straddling the genasi, feeling his strong arms wrap around him. 

Fitzroy didn’t know how long they kissed for but he only let go to take in a few gulps of air, face and body and everything on fire. He opened his eyes, faced with a beautiful genasi with puffy lips and flushed cheeks and wide emerald eyes. “Y-You taste like sea salt.” He laughed suddenly and loudly, mixed emotions pouring out in the sound. It sort of sounded like he was crying but Argo didn’t really notice, entranced by the vicarious boy on top of him. 

“Sorry, sorry. That was just...a lot. In a good way, I believe.” The half-elf wiped at his teary eyes (did he actually start crying?) and looked down to see Argo giggling again. Both of them were definitely, definitely high, so high in fact that if you would’ve told Fitzroy Maplecourt he was dreaming, he wouldn’t have questioned it. The tension of everything had resolved itself by this point and left the two students stealing kisses from each other and playing with each other’s hair, Fitzroy still in his lap.

“I thought…” Argo trailed for a second as he took another hit from the joint he’d just rolled and passed it to the other. “I thought you weren’t into, ye’know, this.” He stuck his finger out and pointed to themselves. “Intimacy, I guess.” He shrugged a little, trying not to lose his train of thought, though it was even hard to talk with all the weed in his system. Fitzroy breathed out smoke and hummed, leaning back a little as he held onto the joint. 

Huh. Argo wasn’t wrong, he had confirmed to himself and his pals that he had never really felt physically attracted to anyone before. There was a name to the term he couldn’t remember at the moment but he very much identified with it. So why did he want to kiss Argo so bad? Why did he want to hold him in his arms and touch every inch of his skin and spill his praises and affections to the other boy until he lost his voice? He really was the first person Fitzroy was actually interested in, and that was both exciting and scary. 

“I-erm-I don’t think that applies to you, Argonaut.” He offered a soft side smile to the boy, setting his joint aside, and pushing back his hair, his robe not-so-accidentally slipping off his shoulders and pooling around his waist, simply leaving him in his boxers. Freckles and lightning strike shaped scars littered his pale body from his rage sessions. A thought popped into his head, if he’d never wanted this before why did he want it now? Had he identified with something he wasn’t? Whatever, that wasn’t something he wanted to think of now. He watched Argo rake his eyes down then up to his eyes again, slightly confused. “I-Are ye’ sure? I don’t wanna pressure ye’ into anything, especially cause we’re both high, and I wanna do this too, more than ye’ can comprehend, but-”

Fitzroy shut him up with a hard kiss and a gentle, playful tug to the hair, obviously done with the conversation. This felt foreign being the more dominant, leading man in the situation. There was too much excitement and pure love (also drugs) oozing through his veins right now to tune into his anxiety. He was vaguely aware of the bundle of uncomfortable nerves building up in his stomach and chest but he pushed it away for now, focusing on the boy underneath him that was currently sliding his slender hands down his tailbone and cupping his clothed-in-silk backside, earning the rogue an embarrassingly high pitched squeak from his friend. 

“Fuck-” He breathed out as Argo’s lips trailed down his neck, sucking hickeys into the skin that bloomed into a red rose color a few seconds later. He grasped a hand tight in his long hair, hips rocking up slightly into the genasi’s lap, thin legs wrapping around his waist. This was weird in probably the best way he could’ve ever imagined. He had never liked this before, always got uncomfortable and antsy at the thought of sex. So why did he like it now? Why did Argo make him feel this good in a way he’d never felt? 

He wasn't going to complain especially because the mouth against his neck was making his stomach flip in an oh, so delicious way, but he wouldn’t lie to himself and say he wasn’t confused by all this. He wanted this, wanted Argo so bad it made his head hurt and had for quite a while, but this was just all new to him, like smoking for marijuana for the first time as an example. It was funny, he had done drugs and made out for the first time in one night. 

He blinked back to the present as Argo’s lips met the waistline of his boxers. The boy had laid Fitzroy on his back now so the fabric of his blanket was spread out underneath him. Argo was crouched slightly near his lower region, back arched up like a cat. Fitzroy looked down at him and felt heat and blood rush to his downstairs area at the red lidded eyes that met his. God, Argo was truly beautiful. At some point he’d tied up his hair into a messy bun that sat atop his head and bounced slightly when he moved. It looked good on him, anything would really. “H-Hey,” the genasi stuttered and chuckled, panting and clearly embarrassed. Cute. 

“Hi.” Fitzroy smiled back, keeping himself up with one hand while the other moved down to gently tuck the loose strands of Argo’s hair out of his face. The act was surprisingly domestic, something he’d never do when not high. He wasn’t opposed to the idea of maybe now being able to share more romantic moments with each other. He’d had a crush on Argo ever since they met, though for the first few weeks of college he’d driven himself crazy from denying everything. He had told Argo one time at a party he wouldn’t mind being ‘romantically involved’ with him but Argo never really talked about it after that night. It seemed to be a forgotten subject up until now. 

A soft grip on his inner thigh snapped him back and Argo was now impatiently pulling at the elastic hem of his boxers, Fitzroy’s ankles around his shoulders. The boy just nodded with a playful roll of his eyes again, trying to ignore how the temperature of his face rose a hundred degrees hotter. With adorable restlessness and clear eagerness, Argo removed the only article of clothing left on the half-elf, shucking it aside. Fitzroy huffed but didn’t stop him even if it was a pet peeve of his for people to be so rowdy with his possessions. He was too caught up in the fact that he was currently naked and his best friend was about to suck his dick. He could hear the genasi’s breath hitch which he couldn’t tell if that was in arousal or nervousness. Fitzroy cleared his throat with a hidden smile, pressing his back against the bed farther. “W-Well, get to work will you?”


End file.
